Invisible
by Hamster Fan
Summary: After playing in the woods with his friends Kyle realizes that all of a sudden no one can see or hear him. Everyone desperatly searches for him during a blizzard even though he's right in front of them. Is he dead, going insane or something else? Nonslash
1. Blizzard

**Hi everyone I'm Hamster Fan! This is my first South Park story ever! Most of my stories are Teen Titans because I'm such a huge fan but I like this show a lot too.**

**One thing about myself is I love to get reviews. However I do not like getting flames so please don't flame me. I respect your opinion but it's really not necessary to flame me. It makes me less eager to update. Now about updating, I'm in high school and have a ton of work to do. I try my best to update so please be patient with me. Thank you.**

**This story is rated for mild language and no strong language. Cursing really isn't my thing so I'm going to keep it T rated. Also this story is not a slash. That is also not really my style of writing. Personally I sometimes like to read certain slash stories but I'm not really interested in writing one myself. Also they are not teenagers in this story they're their eight/nine year old selves. I hate it when I read a story and am half way into it when I find out that they are teens. Everyone should tell you before the story.**

**Thank you for your time for reading this and enjoy the story!**

**Invisible**

**Chapter 1**

**Blizzard**

It started out as a normal day in South Park. It was snowing adding to the thick snow that was already on the ground. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were in the woods near town having a snowball fight. Stan and Kyle were on one team while Kenny and Cartman were on the other. Stan hid behind a tree to dodge an incoming snowball. Kyle jumped out from behind another tree and threw a snowball at Cartman. It hit him right in the face causing to yell. "Ay!"

Everyone except Eric laughed which made Cartman more angry. "You think that's funny you stupid Jew!" he shouted.

Kyle's smile faded. "Shut up fatass!".

Kenny rolled his eyes. 'Here they go again,' he thought to himself.

While Eric and Kyle were arguing Stan noticed how much colder it had started to get. It was snowing even harder and the sun had gone down making everything get darker by the second. Stan walked over to stand in between his fighting friends to get their attention.

"Come on guys stop it. We should head home I think a blizzard is starting".

Right after Stan said this a sharp wind started to blow making it very hard to see. Everyone put their heads down to keep their faces out of the wind and snow. They all started to walk through the woods towards town.

"Let's go to my house, my mom said we could have a sleep over!" Stan shouted over the roaring wind.

It was now getting very dark making it very difficult for the boys to see. Kyle kept bumping into trees as he followed his friends. After hitting a tree for the third time Kyle turned around slightly dazed rubbing his nose. He then closed his eyes due to the harsh wind and started to walk again.

No one not even Kyle noticed that he was walking the wrong way heading deeper into the woods.

**In case you didn't know me already I like to make cliff hangers because I am being evil!** **Sorry about the shortness. The shorter it is the more often I can update because it takes less time to write.**


	2. Missing

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Missing**

When Stan, Kenny, and Cartman arrived at Stan's house they brushed the snow off themselves and went inside.

"Dude I can't remember when we had a bigger blizzard," Kenny mumbled.

Stan looked around and finally realized the absence of his best friend. "Wait where's Kyle?".

His two friends stayed silent so Stan ran back outside. He looked in every direction but didn't see him. "Kyle!" he called out but only got the response of the roaring wind.

Kenny and Cartman stepped out side too and Kenny asked in a muffled voice. "Did you find him?".

Stan shook his head and Cartman smiled. "Maybe he got lost and died. That would be so alsome".

Stan glared angrily at Eric and said. "Cartman you are so going to hell when you die!"

"Yeah and believe me I know," said Kenny.

Stan ignored Kenny and started to leave the front porch. Cartman grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face him "Dude you're more retarded than I thought if you're thinking about going back out there in this storm".

"Well I've got to find him!" Stan argued back.

"He's actually right Stan you can't go out there," said Kenny.

Stan sighed and the three boys went back into his house to get out of the harsh wind. "I'm sure that Jew will turn up since we can't seem to get rid of him," said Cartman.

"Shut up fatass! Kyle's obviously lost and we're going to find him," said Stan.

"How?" Kenny asked.

"Anyway we can," Stan replied simply.

He then left the room and came back a moment later with his mom and dad. "What's wrong son?" Stan's dad asked.

"Kyle's missing and we need your help finding him," said Stan.

"Oh dear I hope he's alright," said Stan's mom.

"I don't," Cartman said to himself without anyone hearing him.

"Let's go to my car everyone we'll search through town," said Randy.

"I'll stay here and call the Broflovski's," said Sharon.

Kenny, Stan and Randy then headed for the garage. Half way there Stan stopped and turned around causing Kenny and Randy to as well.

"Cartman come on we need to go find him," Stan said impatiently.

"No way, why would I help you guys find someone I hate?" said Cartman.

Stan and Kenny glared at their so called friend and Randy said. "We're all going to look for him and that means you too".

"Ahh weak," moaned Cartman as he reluctantly followed the others.

**Where is Kyle? I know obviously and you will too in the next chapter. Bye.**


	3. Ignored?

**Well I've got some good news and bad news. The good news is I've been accepted into the varsity tennis team at my high school. The bad news is this means I'll be having practice five days a week so I'll have less time to update. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ignored? **

Kyle woke up to find that he was in his room. 'That's weird I don't remember going to bed,' he thought to himself. He then realized that he wasn't in his bed but on the floor in the middle of the room. Kyle stood up and saw that he wasn't in his pajamas but in his normal clothes and jacket and his hat of course.

Kyle went over to his bedroom window and looked outside. He saw that it was night and snow was coming down hard. He then glanced at the alarm clock by his bed to see that it was eight o'clock. This really confused Kyle. Why was he just unconscious on the floor much earlier than he ever went to bed?

Deciding that he may get an answer from his parents Kyle left his room and went downstairs. His parents were sitting on the couch watching TV while Ike was sitting on the floor nearby playing with blocks.

"Hey Mom and Dad," he said casually.

His parents didn't respond so Kyle spoke a little louder. "Do either of you know why I was unconscious on my bedroom floor? Was I sick or something?".

Kyle's parents still didn't respond to him. Sheila glanced over at the window and said to Gerald. "I hope that Kyle and his friends are at Stan's house now. They shouldn't be out in this terrible weather".

This made Kyle really annoyed. Why were they ignoring him? He walked over and stood in front of the TV. "I'm not at Stan's house I'm right here!".

Kyle's parents continued to watch TV as if Kyle wasn't even there and they could see right through him. "This isn't funny you guys, stop ignoring me!".

Still not getting any response from his parents Kyle walked over to Ike. "Ike why are Mom and Dad ignoring me?".

Ike didn't look at his brother but just kept on playing with his blocks. "Ike? Ike!" Kyle said while waving a hand in front of Ike's face. Finally Ike looked up but not at Kyle but at his mother. "Mommy where Kyle?" he asked.

"He's at a friend's house sweetie," Sheila replied.

"God damn it stop pretending like I'm not here!" Kyle shouted.

He then tried to tap Ike on his shoulder but to his complete surprise his hand went right through his baby brother not touching him at all. Kyle pulled his hand away from Ike and stared at it shocked.

At that moment the phone rang and Sheila got up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Sharon. Kyle is what?! Of course, we'll leave right now," Sheila then hung up the phone and walked over and picked up Ike. "Gerald get your coat and call the police. Sharon told me that Kyle's gone missing".

Kyle's father looked very surprised and worried as he went over to the phone to call the police for help. Kyle could only stand there on the spot and stare at his family as they quickly got their coats on and hurried out the door leaving Kyle alone.

**I hope it didn't seem rushed like the last chapter kinda was. Anyway did you like it? **


	4. Searching

**Hey did you know that Season 12 of South Park is starting up soon? The first episode is premiering on March 12.**

**OMG I've got a funny story that happened to me yesterday. I'm in Health class at school and my teacher is going on about how good laughter is for you. He then started to make suggestions about things that make people laugh. He suggested that we watch funny television. So I'm thinking good I watch South Park and that's funny. He then says "Watch funny shows but anything but South Park". Just because I wanted to know what he would say I asked. "Why? what's wrong with South Park?" He then goes on with all these reasons that it's bad and then says. "And the absolute worst thing is how Kenny dies in every episode". This caused the entire class including me to crack up laughing. It was so funny!**

**Chapter 4**

**Searching**

Randy, Kenny, Cartman, and Stan had been searching through town for over two hours. It was snowing so hard that it was very difficult for Randy to drive. Snow was piling up in the streets as the blizzard raged on. Despite the freezing cold wind and snow Stan was sticking his head out of the car window calling Kyle's name.

"Can we please go back to Stan's house now?" Cartman wined from the back seat.

"Shut up Eric," said Kenny who was sitting next to him.

Stan pulled his head back in the car and turned around to Cartman. His face was pale from the cold and he had frozen strands of black hair sticking out from under his hat. "Were not giving up Cartman. Now be useful and look out the window for Kyle and stop complaining!".

Stan yelling caused Randy to turn and look at his son. "Stan calm down we'll find him".

Stan glared at his dad. "I can't clam down, Kyle out here somewhere probably freezing to death!".

Before anyone could say anything else headlights from the distance appeared in front of them. As the car got closer everyone realized that it was the Broflovski's car. Randy stopped driving and rolled down his window as Sheila pulled up on the driver's side next to them. "Did you find him?" Randy asked as Sheila rolled down her window.

"No we're still looking and I've got the police searching as well".

"You guys keep looking were going to call it a night," said Randy.

Stan looked shocked and quickly said. "Dad we can't stop searching! We haven't found him!"

"I'm sorry Stan but it's late we need to go home. I sure that the police and the Broflovskis will find him soon," said Randy.

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince his dad Stan sighed and folded his arms as Randy drove them home.

_Meanwhile_

Kyle had been pacing up and down the living room for over an hour. He was trying to figure out why he couldn't interact with his family in any way. He had concluded that he was not insane because he was sane enough to know that he wasn't. He also realized that he could interact with objects just not people which explained why he could touch items around his house.

Then he thought of something. Maybe certain people could see him. This thought made him think of the one person that understood him the most. Stan. If anyone could see him Stan could.

Without giving it any second thought Kyle quickly went out the door into the blizzard and headed for Stan's house.

**Hooray for chapter 4. I don' really know what else to say. **


	5. A New Tactic

**Thanx for the reviews :) Did you see that new episode of South Park? I saw it and all I can say is wow. If I were Kyle I would freaking kill Cartman for what he did. I don't want to give too much away in case you haven't seen it yet.**

**Chapter 5**

**A New Tactic**

The snow was still coming down hard as Kyle left his house. He noticed that it felt very cold to him but the snow wasn't touching him. As he walked through the snow he made footprints but when he turned around he saw that they had disappeared as if he were never there.

"Good thing Stan's house is close. It's freaking freezing out here", Kyle said to himself.

When he got to Stan's house the garage was opened and the car was gone. Kyle cursed under his breath knowing that this meant no one must be home.

Suddenly Kyle saw headlights coming straight at him. Because of all the snow he didn't realize until that moment that he was standing in the middle of the street. As the car quickly came closer Kyle tried to run out of the way. Since the snow was so deep however he tripped and fell to the ground. Before he could even stand back up the car hit him at full speed. Kyle yelled out and flew several feet backwards and landed on his back in the snow.

The car that had hit him turned out to be Stan's dad's car and had hit Kyle right before it turned to pull into the driveway of Stan's house. They had kept on going as if they had never collided with anyone.

Kyle stood up after a moment and brushed the snow off of himself. He looked at himself and was surprised to see that he was completely unscathed. It had hurt when the car hit him but it didn't injure him in anyway.

Kyle glanced over at Stan's house to see Mr. Marsh, Kenny, Cartman, and Stan get out of the car.

'I hope this works," thought Kyle as he ran over to them.

He went and stood in front of the door to Stan's house. "Guys it's me Kyle. I'm right in front of you!," he said hoping that they would respond to him.

His hopes were crushed however when Randy went right through Kyle and opened the door. The boy went inside also phasing right through their missing friend. Kyle followed them into Stan's house not giving up on someone seeing him. 'Someone has to be able to see me they jut have to,' thought Kyle.

Sharon came out of the kitchen when she heard the boys come in. "Did you find him?" she asked.

Randy shook his head. "No but the Broflovskis and the police are still looking".

"Well you boys better get off to bed. We'll search some more tomorrow,".

"But Mom I want to search some more now!" complained Stan.

"Sorry Stan you can search for your friend tomorrow," Sharon said sternly.

Kyle walked in between Stan and his mom. "Stan I'm right here".

Stan didn't see or hear him so Kyle tried a different tactic. He went over and picked up a book lying on the floor. He threw it as hard as he could at Cartman's head. The book went right through Eric and Kyle saw that the book was suddenly on the floor where it was before Kyle had even picked it up.

After Stan and his mom had stopped arguing Stan groaned apparently losing the battle and went upstairs as Kenny and Cartman followed.

Kyle simply watched them go upstairs until something horrible crossed his mind. "If no one can see or hear me, I don't get hurt and everything seems like I was never there then... Oh my God, I must be...dead".

**Another cliffy muhahahaha! **


	6. Nightmares

**Hi peoples welcome back!**

**Chapter 6**

**Nightmares**

"Is there any sign of him?" Sheila asked a police officer. The officer shook his head. "No and we need to find him soon. In this weather Kyle will probably not survive more than two or three days ". 

This caused Sheila to burst into tears as Gerald hugged her. "Please keep searching," he begged the officer.

"We will and we'll try and get some of the towns people to help as well".

_Back at Stan's house_

Kyle couldn't believe it. He was dead and he couldn't even remember his death. Cartman could of murdered him with his bare hand for all he knew. Kyle looked up at the ceiling and said. "Why God? Why did you do this to me? Is it because I'm Jewish that I am cursed to stay on Earth unseen by the living?".

Kyle of course got no response. A tear fell down his cheek as he thought of how he would never be able to talk to his friends or family ever again. After a few minutes of moping he went upstairs to Stan's room. He opened the door and it appeared closed again as soon as Kyle entered the room. His friends were in Stan's bedroom already in their pajamas (except for Kenny who slept with his coat on and the hood over his head) and getting their sleeping bags ready.

When Kenny opened his sleeping bag it had a picture a woman in a bathing suit on it. When Cartman opened his it had a big picture of a purple dinosaur on it. 

"Cartman what the hell is that?" Stan asked pointing to the sleeping bag.

"It's my new Barney sleeping bag. Isn't it cool?" said Cartman.

"No it's not cool!" said Kenny.

"I'll say," said Kyle.

"Everybody go to sleep fast I want to get up early tomorrow to look for Kyle," Stan ordered his friends.

"Okay okay Jesus," said Cartman.

Stan ignored him and turned off the light. Everyone except Kyle fell asleep within minutes. Kyle found that he wasn't tired at all. 'I guess dead people don't need sleep,' he thought.

For about two hours Kyle just sat next to the sleeping Cartman insulting him in every way he could think of and threw things that him which didn't affect anything but was still fun to Kyle. Once he got bored with doing this he sat on the floor against the wall trying to remember how he had supposedly died. He was very unsuccessful however. It seemed that the more he tried to remember the more he forgot. 

While Kyle was staring off into space he didn't even notice that Stan was tossing and turning in his bed apparently having a nightmare. Suddenly Stan quickly sat up and said in a loud whisper. "Kyle!".

Kyle looked up at his friend and saw even in the dark that Stan's eyes were bloodshot. "That's it I can't wait any longer," Stan whispered and hopped out of bed.

Being carful not to wake up his friends Stan put his normal coat and pants on over his pajamas. He then tied several blankets together like a rope and tied one end to his bed. He opened his window and with Kyle unable to stop him he climbed down the line of blankets out his window and into the blizzard.

**Please review :)**


	7. Not Wanting to be Found

**Hi everyone!**

**Chapter 7**

**Not Wanting to be Found**

Without any hesitation Kyle quickly followed Stan down the line of blankets and outside. It was extremely cold but luckily Kyle still had his jacket and hat on. As Stan walked as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast) through the few feet of snow Kyle quickly followed him.

"Stan you don't want to do this. You could get lost in this blizzard!" said Kyle even though he knew that Stan could not hear him.

Kyle was not only worried about Stan getting lost but he also feared his best friend actually finding his body. He didn't know how Stan would react when he just found him dead somewhere. It was something he didn't want to see either. He didn't know how he had died but the thought of seeing himself just lying there dead made him shiver and it wasn't from the cold.

He shook his head trying to erase the image in his mind and focused back on the problem at hand. He knew that the best thing to do was to get Stan to stopped searching for him and go back home. This was a good plan even though Kyle had no idea how to stop Stan. He just continued to follow his friend waiting and hoping for a miracle.

"Kyle!" Stan called out as loud as he could over the roaring wind.

This went on for over twenty minutes with Stan calling for Kyle and getting no answer (that he could hear anyway). Kyle noticed that they were starting to leave the town and were in a large field that led to the woods. Kyle wasn't very cold because the snow didn't touch him but he noticed that Stan was starting to get really cold. He was shivering and had his arms around himself as he walked. His snow covered hat was askew reveling strands of frozen black hair.

Stan's calls out for his friend became weaker and quieter until Stan was simply whispering Kyle's name once in a while as they walked. Kyle could now just barely see the edge of the woods and could slightly see lights from the town behind them.

As Stan walked on he didn't notice a soccer ball sized rock slightly sticking out of the snow in front of him. He tripped and fell face down in the snow. "Stan!" Kyle said in surprise and ran over to his side.

He gently shook his friend but Stan didn't move. Kyle turned Stan over so he was on his back and saw that his eyes were closed. Now Kyle was alone with his unconscious best friend in the middle of a blizzard.

**Oh no! What will happen! Stay tuned to find out. P.S. sorry about the shortness. **


	8. Oh My God!

**Hey everyone thanks a lot for the reviews! This story now has over one thousand hits! I'm glad you like it. :) I know that the chapter title sounds dumb but it will make sense once you read it.**

**Chapter 8**

**Oh My God!**

At about nine o'clock the next morning Sharon went into Stan's room to wake up the boys. "Wake up boys we need to go and look for Kyle some more," she said as she entered the room.

Kenny instantly woke up while Cartman just moaned and rolled over in his sleeping bag. Sharon looked over at Stan's bed to see that it was empty. "Boys where is Stan?" she asked with some panic in her voice.

Kenny looked around before saying., "I don't know".

Then Stan's mom noticed that the bedroom window was slightly open. She hurried over to it and found the line of blankets leading outside. "Oh my God!" she said horrified and ran out of the room. Her voice could be heard as she called for her husband. "Randy! Stan's gone missing!"

Kenny quickly got out of his sleeping bag and looked annoyed at the sleeping Cartman. "Get up fat ass," he said and kicked Cartman in the side.

Eric opened his eyes and looked up angrily at Kenny. "Ay what was that for asshole?"

Kenny ignored his question and said impatiently, "Get up and get dressed. Stan snuck out last night to looking for Kyle. Now we need to find both of them".

Ten minutes later Kenny was waiting anxiously for Cartman on Stan's front porch already in his orange parka. Stan's parents had left in their car to search for their son. Shelly stayed home because everyone knew she really didn't care about her brother.

When Cartman finally came outside fully dressed Kenny said loudly. "Well it's about time! Come on we need to go find them".

As Kenny started to walk down the sidewalk he noticed that Eric wasn't following him. He stopped, turned around and said, "Cartman come on we need to go".

"I can't go with you there is something important I need to do," Cartman said calmly.

Kenny was shocked and paused for a moment before saying. "What the hell are you talking about? What could possibly be more important?!"

"I can't tell you," he said flatly and headed down the sidewalk. Kenny just stared after him for a moment before giving an annoyed sigh. He then went in the opposite direction to search for his friends.

Kyle stayed by Stan's side all that night. Stan didn't wake up so Kyle simply sat in the snow next to his friend hoping that someone would find them soon. The blizzard had started to die down now so that it was only lightly snowing. Kyle did everything he could to help Stan. He tried to brush the snow off of him but whenever he did the snow would just reappear. Stan wasn't completely covered in snow but he partially was which worried Kyle because this would make him harder to find.

A few hours after the sun had come up providing some light through the clouds Kyle heard someone's voice. "Stan! Kyle!" the voice called.

Then Kyle could see a small orange blob in the distance and recognized it to be Kenny. "Kenny!" Kyle called and rushed over to him. Kenny of course didn't hear Kyle so he continued to call out his friends names. 'I've got to find a way to get him to find Stan,' Kyle thought to himself.

Then he noticed a flock of birds nearby in the direction of where Stan was. This gave Kyle an idea. He quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the birds. Even though the rock appeared back on the ground where it originally was it scared the birds causing them to fly away. Kenny automatically looked over at the birds surprised then saw something in the distance.

"Oh my God!" said Kenny and ran over to Stan.

Kenny kneeled down next to Stan a brushed the snow off of him. He then grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him. "Stan dude wake up".

Stan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kenny. "Kyle?" he said softly.

Kenny laughed a little and said. "No it's Kenny".

Stan sat up rubbing his head and asked, "Where's Kyle?".

Kenny shook his head. "We still don't know. You snuck out last night in a blizzard to try and find him. That was crazy dude, what were you thinking?"

Before Stan could answer he suddenly saw a pack of wolves running right at them. Stan screamed, stood up and started to run away. Kenny however only turned around in time to see the wolves advance on him. They circled around Kenny completely trapping him. One of the wolves grabbed Kenny by the neck and dragged him towards the woods while the others followed.

Stan who had stopped running just stood nearby next to Kyle (not knowing he was there of course) and stared. "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Stan shouted.

Kyle looked outraged before saying, "You bastards!".

As soon as Kyle said this Stan jumped in surprise. He frantically looked around and said, "Kyle?".

**OMG! Like I said it's a good name for this chapter.**


	9. In the Woods

**If you like Stan and Kyle then you should go on You Tube. There are a few good videos that you should look at. I didn't make any because I don't know how to but I wish I did. Oh and in this chapter I make some reference to the one episode called "Smug Alert". If you haven't seen that episode then you might want to watch it to make the references make more sense.**

**Chapter 9**

**In the Woods**

Cartman hurried towards Butters' house as fast as he could on the icy sidewalks. His plan was to get Butters to help him find Stan and Kyle. Cartman would never admit it but he (slightly) cared about Stan and Kyle and wanted to find them. Eric especially wanted to find Kyle. He knew that without Kyle around to rip on life was a lot more dull. He could always make fun of Kenny but it wasn't the same and wasn't enough.

He had decided to get Butters to help him because Butters was really the only one that knew how Cartman sort of needed Kyle. He knew this since he had helped Cartman save Kyle in San Francisco about a year ago. He had made Butters swear to never tell anyone about how he had saved Kyle so that not even Kyle knew about it.

When he got to Butters' house he quickly knocked on the door. A few seconds later Butters opened the door and said, "Oh hiya Eric".

"Come on Butters I need your help," Cartman said urgently.

"With what?".

"Stan and Kyle are missing and I think that the only way to get both of them back is to find Kyle," said Cartman.

"Well how the heck are we going to find Kyle?" Butters asked.

Cartman sighed impatiently. "Just come on".

"Oh alright then," Butters said rubbing his knuckles together nervously.

Butter followed Cartman as they headed towards the woods. "The last time I saw Kyle was in the woods," Eric explained to Butters.

When they got to the small clearing in the woods that Cartman, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle were playing in the previous day Cartman stopped and turned to Butters. "Okay this is where I last saw him. Now you look that way and I'll look this way," he said pointing in two different directions.

"Wow Eric you must care about Stan and Kyle a lot," said Butters.

Cartman glared at Butters before saying, "Butters if you ever tell anyone that we're doing this or say anything like that again I will kick your ass!".

"Oh sorry," said Butters staring at his feet.

The two boys then went into opposite directions to look for Kyle. "Kyle! Where are you you stupid Jew!" Cartman called.

Butters went deeper and deeper into the woods until the ground suddenly went from snow to a thick sheet of ice. Butters slipped and almost fell but he quickly regained his balance. He realized that he was on the edge of a steep cliff. Butters carefully looked over the edge and gasped in surprise at what he saw.

**I am just so evil with the cliffys. Sorry But I like to get my readers to get excited for the next update and that includes you. Sorry if the chapter seemed short and rushed. In order for me put all these cliffys in I have to end the chapters at a certain point. Even if that means I have to make the chapter short.**


	10. Reunited

**Thanks for the new reviews and new favs and alerts :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Reunited **

Stan looked around wildy but didn't see anyone. "Kyle are you there?"

"Yeah Stan I'm here!" Kyle said excitedly.

"Where?"

"I'm right in front of you," said Kyle who was standing only a few feet away from his best friend.

"If you're right in front of me then why can't I see you?" Stan asked slightly fearing the answer.

Kyle sighed before answering quickly to get it over with. "Because I'm dead".

The look on Stan's face when he said this was hard to describe. It was full of shock, horror and sorrow at the same time. "What?! Kyle you can't be dead! You're my best friend in the whole world!".

Tears stated to flow down Stan's face while Kyle tried his best to stay calm. He was afraid that this would happen when he told him. He hated to see Stan so upset and had no idea how to comfort him.

"It's okay Stan, I'm still here...sort of," Kyle said softly.

This made Stan go from crying to being angry. He glared in front of him where he assumed Kyle was. "No it's not okay! You're freaking dead and now I must be going insane because I can hear the dead!".

After he said this tears started to form in his eyes again and he started to sob into his gloved hands. Kyle walked over to him and placed and comforting hand on his shoulder. Stan couldn't feel his touch but could almost sense that Kyle was right next to him.

"Stan if there is one thing that I'm sure about right now it's that you're not insane," said Kyle.

Stan stopped sobbing and looked up giving a small forced smile. "Thanks dude," he whispered.

Kyle smiled as Stan sniffed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "I'm really going to miss you," Stan said sadly.

"Well I don't think I'm going anywhere. Apparently even though I died I'm stuck on Earth and you are the only one that can hear me," said Kyle.

"Why am I the only one that can hear you?" Stan asked. He was trying his best to stay calm now and it helped for him to keep talking to his friend.

"I don't know, I guess that's just the power of super best friends," Kyle said shrugging.

Stan smiled a little then it vanished when he remembered something that he had to but didn't want to ask Kyle.

"I hope this doesn't bother you but...how did you die?".

Kyle frowned too when he said this. "I don't know, I just woke up yesterday to find that I was in my room and no one could see or hear me".

"So is your body somewhere?" Stan asked a bit of horror in his face as he thought of the disturbing image of Kyle's dead body.

"I guess so, but I don't want you or anyone else to find me".

"Why?" Stan asked raising one eyebrow.

"Because it'll be sad enough for everyone to find out I'm dead. I don't want them to see me dead," Kyle explained.

"Well how is everyone going to find out?" Stan asked.

"I need you to tell them," he said flatly.

"What?! No way!" Stan said waving his hands I front of himself and taking a step back.

"Come on Stan I need you to. Everyone needs to know so that they can stop searching for me. Except for Cartman, everyone knows he doesn't care".

"Actually I think he cares more that you think," said Stan.

Kyle snorted disbelievingly at this and Stan laughed.

"Alright I'll tell everyone, as long as you promise not to leave me," said Stan.

Kyle smiled and said, "Of course I won't".

**Yay they're reunited! Kind of. Please tell me what you think. Pushing the little blue "Go" button is fun! **


	11. Bad News

**Hey everyone welcome back! I hope you didn't think that I made Stan too wimpy in the last chapter. I was just wanted to make it a little emotional. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE I can't decide whether or not I should make a Stan and Kyle slash fic. Because of this I made a poll on my profile page asking the same question. Could you please vote yes or no to help me make my decision? Thank you.**

**Chapter 11**

**Bad News**

Stan kept his promise to Kyle and headed back towards town to give the bad news to everyone. Kyle also kept his word and stayed by his side. They headed for Kyle's house first hoping that his parents were there. The blizzard had completely stopped now so that it was barely even snowing.

When they reached the front porch Kyle said. "Now remember what be planned. Just try to lightly tell my parents so they handle it better. Also don't tell anyone you can hear me, I don't want them thinking you're crazy".

"You don't have worry about that Kyle. The last thing I want is my parents taking me to a mental institute tied up in a straightjacket," Stan replied.

Stan then knocked on the door heard footsteps on the other side. Kyle's mom answered the door, she had a tear stained face and her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh hello Stan," she managed to say.

"Hello Mrs. Broflovski can I come in?" Stan asked.

"Certainly Stan," said Sheila and she stepped aside so Stan could enter. Kyle followed Stan and stood behind him as Stan looked sadly up at Kyle's mom. She shut the door behind them and stared worryingly at Stan.

"Mrs. Brovflovski did you or the police find any sign of Kyle?" Stan asked quietly.

Sheila shook her head. "No and the police say that he could only survive a few days if that out in this weather," tears started to fall down her face while Stan tried really hard to stay calm.

"Well there is something I need to tell you and I think that your husband should hear this too," Stan said.

"Gerald come in here!" Sheila called.

Stan heard someone hang up a phone which he assumed was Kyle's dad just finishing talking to the police. A moment later Gerald walked into the room from the kitchen. He looked very drained like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Hello Stan," said Gerald.

Stan sighed as they both looked at him waiting.

"I need to tell you two some bad news," Stan said and saw the worried expressions on their faces.

Stan stopped talking and looked down at his feet. "You're doing great Stan just keep going," Kyle coaxed.

Stan continued to look at the ground when he continued. "Kyle's not coming home".

"W-what do you mean Stan?" Gerald asked fearing the answer.

Stan couldn't take it anymore so tears started to form in his eyes. "I mean that Kyle's dead!"

"No!" Sheila shouted and started to sob on her husband's shoulder. Gerald didn't break down just yet. "Are you sure?"

Stan sadly nodded. "Think about Mr. Brovflovski, Kyle been missing since Friday and we all know that he wouldn't just run away".

"But how do you know he's dead?" Gerald asked tears also appearing in his eyes.

"I just know okay! He's gone and he's not coming back!" Stan yelled.

"Oh God" Gerald whispered and started to sob along with his wife.

Kyle went over to his parents and hugged them despite that fact that they were completely oblivious to his presence. "I love you Mom and Dad," Kyle whispered trying his best not to cry.

"Stan tell them I love them," he said turning to his friend.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brovflovski you know that Kyle loved you right?" said Stan.

Kyle's parents looked at him for a moment and nodded then continued to cry. Wanting to leave them alone Stan then headed for the door to leave. Not wanting to see his parents grieving anymore Kyle followed Stan out the door.

When they got outside they saw Butters and Cartman walking towards them. "Stan dude where the hell have you been?" Cartman asked.

"I was looking for Kyle fatass. But it doesn't matter now because Kyle's dead!" Stan yelled at him.

Butters and Cartman both looked surprise as they watched Stan walked away from them.

**Aww that was sad but please don't stop reading. This story is definitely not done.**


	12. Alone

**Thank you for the reviews. They really make me eager to update. Also thank you to those of you that voted on my poll. So far the vote that I **_**should**_** make a slash fic is winning. Who knows? Maybe that will change. I am definitely going to write another Stan and Kyle non-slash soon so keep your eyes open for that. **

**Chapter 12**

**Alone**

Kyle stayed with Stan for the rest of the day. They went for a walk through the town and talked about nothing important. Many people walking by would stare at Stan because he looked like he was talking to himself. Stan either ignored them or gave them dirty looks as they passed by.

That night they both went home to Stan's house. Stan avoided his parents who had heard about the terrible news. He didn't really feel like being comforted by his parents. No amount of sympathy could bring Kyle back. As soon as he entered his house Stan went right up to his room with Kyle following him.

Stan shut his bedroom door behind him, locked it, then flopped down on his bed. Kyle sat next to him on the bed. They sat in silence for a few minute before Stan broke it.

"What are you going to do?"

Kyle looked at his friend confused. "What do you mean?"

Stan sat up and looked over to where he knew by the sound of his voice Kyle was. "Well you're dead. Doesn't that mean you should go to heaven or something?"

Kyle sighed. "Stan do you think it's because I'm Jewish that I'm doomed to stay on Earth unseen by everyone forever?"

Stan instantly shook his head. "No way, besides you told me that you believe in heaven it's just a different heaven".

"Yeah I know but I can't figure out why I'm stuck here".

The two boys thought about it for a long time but could not think of an explanation. For the rest of the day Stan stayed in his room avoiding his family and talking to Kyle. That night when Stan went to bed Kyle once again didn't feel tired at all so he sat by the bedroom window and watched the snow lightly fall.

The next morning was Monday so Stan had to go to school. When his alarm went off Stan instantly sat up and called for his best friend. "Kyle are you there?"

Kyle walked away from the window and over to Stan. "Yeah I'm here".

"Well I have to go to school. Do you want to come?"

Kyle quickly shook his head. "No way dude, there's no point in going now that I'm dead. Besides I don't want people to think you're crazy walking around and talking to no one".

"Oh yeah I forgot no one else can see you," Stan said blushing a little in embarrassment.

Stan then left his room to get dressed and to get ready for school. Once he was ready Stan got his backpack and said goodbye to Kyle. They promised that they would meet up after school.

After Stan left Kyle left too to wander around the town. He thought about going to his house but decided not to because he didn't want to see how depressed and sorrowful his family was. Instead Kyle just wandered around South Park with his head down and his hands in his jacket pockets. He felt much more depressed not having Stan around to talk to.

Kyle headed for Stark's pond and sat on a bench watching kids ice skate over the frozen water. After awhile he got bored just sitting there so started to wander around some more not really caring where he was going. He soon found himself in front of Hell's Pass hospital. Kyle saw that an ambulance had just pulled up and paramedics were rushing a man on a stretcher inside.

Wanting to get a closer look Kyle hurried over to the emergency side of the hospital and looked in the window. He had to stand on his tip toes to see the doctors taking care of the man. He was covered in blood and looked like he had been shot or stabbed several times. As Kyle watched nursed hook the man up to a heart monitor something appeared behind him. It took only a second for Kyle to realize this so he turned around.

There standing in front of him was the man. Kyle looked shocked and turned back around to look in the window. He saw that the man was still on the hospital bed being treated. Kyle then turned back to look at the same man that was outside with him. It was the same person with he same clothes only this version of the man was not bleeding and looked totally healthy.

"Hey kid do you know what's going on?" the man asked.

Kyle looked very surprised and replied. "You can see me?".

The man nodded "Of course I can, why wouldn't I?"

Before Kyle could answer he heard a loud long beep inside the hospital. Kyle looked in the window to see that the man's heart monitor had gone flat.

"He's gone" one of the doctors said sadly.

Kyle turned back around to look at the other man and saw that he had disappeared. Kyle just stood there confused for a moment then it came to him.

He had a sudden realization that explained everything. "I'm not dead, I'm dying," Kyle said to himself.

**OHHH CLIFFY!**


	13. The Note

**Hey everyone, I've got a few important things to say so please read the following.**

**Just to let you know this story is NOT a Stan and Kyle slash fic. I was never going to make it a slash fic. I was asking before if I should make another story being a slash story. Not this one. This story is just friendship. I'm sorry I confused some of you.**

**And thanks a lot for all the reviews! I got nine so far for the last chapter which is a new record for this story.**

**Also as of now I'm allowing anonymous reviews for the first time. If I end up getting spam or something that I don't like then I will block it again.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter 13**

**The Note**

Stan was feeling very depressed that day at school. On the bus ride there he refused to let anyone sit next to him on the back seat of the bus. 'That was Kyle's seat and it always will be,' he told himself.

When the bus reached the school Stan quickly got out and avoided everyone. He didn't notice that Butters and Cartman were walking into the school together whispering and looking at Stan.

"Are you sure this will work?" Butters asked Cartman.

"Trust me this will work," Cartman replied.

The news of Kyle's death had already spread throughout the school. Many people were whispering to each other and pointing at Stan. Stan just ignored them and stared at the floor with his hands in his jacket pockets. He walked to class like this which felt to him like a mile away. When he got to class he avoided everyone's eyes and sat down in desk.

Mr. Garrison who had been informed by the Brovloskis about the tragic news told the entire class what had happened. This made Stan feel even worse and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. As Mr. Garrison was explaining to the students how Kyle had gone into the woods and never came back Stan just stared sadly at Kyle's empty desk next to him.

During lunch Stan sat at a lunch table by himself. He had no appetite so he just played with his food absentmindedly with his fork. Many kids including Clyde, Wendy, and Jimmy tried to sit by Stan and comfort him but he simply told them to go away. Stan was in no mood to talk to anyone, except for Kyle. He really wanted to go home so he could at least talk to Kyle again.

When he got back from lunch Stan reached into his desk to get a pencil and felt something he didn't recognize. He pulled out a small folded up piece of paper that said his name on the front. Stan opened it up and read:

_If you want to find Kyle, go deep into the woods._

He read the note over several times then flipped the paper over to see who it was from but there was no more writing on it.

Thinking about it for a moment Stan came to the conclusion that someone must have found Kyle's body and wanted to tell him about it. This made Stan extra anxious to go home and tell Kyle the news.

A few hours later school finally ended. Stan still avoid ed everyone on the bus then ran home to tell Kyle about the note.

**Sorry about the shortness. However because it is short I will be able to update very soon. **


	14. Footprints

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 14**

**Footprints**

Stan hurried home as fast as he could eager to tell Kyle about the note. He didn't stop running until he got to his front porch. When he got there he stood in front of the door for a moment to catch his breath.

Kyle ran to Stan's house hopping that Stan had come home from school already. When he arrived at the house he saw Stan standing on the front with his back to him. Kyle rushed over to him calling, "Stan!"

Stan turned around and said, "Kyle?".

Kyle stood in front of Stan and they both said at the same time, "I have something important to tell you!".

"You first," said Stan.

Kyle then spoke very quickly. "I went to the hospital and saw this man dying. He reappeared next to me and could see me. Then he died and he disappeared!"

Stan looked confused. "So what's your point?".

Kyle huffed impatiently. "My point is if what happened to that dying man is the same that's happening to me then I'm not dead. I'm dying somewhere".

Stan looked surprised for a moment then extremely happy. "Then does that mean we can still save you?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah I think so but we don't have much time. I've been out there for days now," said Kyle.

Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he found. "I found this note at school today, it says 'If you want to find Kyle, go deep into the woods'".

"That must mean someone found my body and wanted to tell you about it!" Kyle said getting excited as well.

"Well come on dude let's go find your body before it's too late," said Stan.

"I'm right behind you," said Kyle.

The two then set off to the woods. They didn't even bother to look for Kyle near the edge of the forest because of what the note had told them. Instead they went deeper and deeper in until they could no longer see the edge of the trees or South Park.

Stan wanted to find Kyle so badly so he could try and save him. He felt like he would do anything to get his best friend back. Kyle also really wanted to be found. Not only because he wanted his life back but so all the people who cared about him especially his family and Stan that were so miserable without him were happy again.

While they were searching they suddenly saw someone in the distance. Kyle and Stan could see that the person looked orange and recognized them to be Kenny.

"Kenny!" they both shouted and hurried over to him.

Kenny slightly limped over to Stan. His parka was ripped in several places and he was bleeding slightly from a few cuts.

"Hey Stan" said Kenny in a muffled voice through his hood.

"Hey Kenny, how did you get away from all those wolves?" Stan asked.

"Long story but it doesn't matter. Did you find Kyle yet?".

Stan looked down at his feet. "Sort of," he said.

Kenny raised one eyebrow. "Sort of? What do you mean sort of?"

Stan shook his head and said urgently. "Never mind. Look I got this note from someone and now I've come to the conclusion that Kyle is here in he woods somewhere dying and we need to find him".

Kenny looked surprised. "Really? Well we've got to find him!"

With Kenny's help they were able to search th forest more efficiently. About twenty minutes late however they still found nothing.

Stan then noticed faint footprints in the snow. He started to follow them and it wasn't long before he came to the edge of a steep cliff. The edge was icy and slippery and the footprints lead right to it. Being careful not to slip Stan peered over the side and noticed something orange and green half buried in the snow.

Stan looked shocked before yelling. "Oh my God! I found Kyle!".

**Oh boy this is getting exciting! **


	15. Found

**Welcome back!**

**Chapter 15**

**Found**

When Kenny and Kyle heard Stan they hurried over to where he was.

"Dude you found him?!" Kenny said excitedly.

Stan nodded and pointed down at the bottom of the cliff. Kenny saw Kyle and looked around for a way to get down there. He noticed s slope on the side of the cliff that was sort of shaped like stairs that led to the bottom.

"Come on I found a way to get down there," said Kenny and he started to climb down the slope.

At that moment Kyle caught up with his friends. "Stan did you say you found me?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Yeah I did, it looks like you fell of this cliff," said Stan.

Being careful not to slip and fall (again) Kyle peered over the edge and saw his body half buried in the snow. The second he saw himself he began to feel strange. He felt light headed and really dizzy. Kyle tried to put a hand to his head but saw that his whole arm was transparent, like it was fading away. He looked down to see that his entire body was like this and he realized that he was disappearing.

"Oh my God!" was all Kyle managed to say before he completely faded into oblivion.

Stan heard Kyle and became worried. "Kyle are you okay?"

When he got no answer he became really worried. "Kyle? Kyle! Where are you?!".

"Stan who the hell are you talking to?".

Stan jumped in surprise and turned around to see that Kenny had climbed back up the cliff. He looked at Stan completely bewildered.

"I wasn't talking to anybody," Stan lied nervously.

"Whatever dude. Let's go help Kyle," said Kenny.

Fearing what Kyle's disappearance may mean Stan quickly followed Kenny down the side of the cliff. Once they reached the bottom they ran over to Kyle as fast as they could in the deep snow.

They saw that Kyle was lying face down in the snow with his arms spread out. Stan brushed the snow off his friend and noticed that there was some blood coming from his green hat. Kenny turned him over so that he was lying on his back. Kyle's face was almost as pale as the snow and his eyes were closed.

"Hurry Kenny we need to get him to the hospital!" Stan said with some weakness in his voice.

Kenny nodded in agreement and picked Kyle up by the ankles. Stan picked him up by holding under his arms and the two set off up the stair-like slope. With some difficulty they managed to carry Kyle up the slope and through the forest heading for the hospital.

**Oh no Kyle disappeared! Tune in to find out what happens next.**


	16. Hospital Visit

**Hey I am really sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been so busy but thankfully it's almost summer vacation :) so I'll be able to make more stories and update more often.**

**Well I've been getting spam so I'm assuming that it's from unlocking my anonymous reviews so I'm going to lock it again. Sorry everyone you'll just have to log in or become a member to review me.**

**Chapter 16**

**Hospital Visit**

It took a long time for Kenny and Stan to get Kyle to the hospital without injuring him. As soon as they entered the building Stan shouted. "We have an emergency here!".

Kyle was immediately rushed off to the emergency room accompanied by several doctors and nurses. To much of Stan and Kenny's disappointment and aggravation they were made to stay in the waiting room.

After an hour of sitting in the waiting room in silence Stan started to become really anxious and worried. He feared that Kyle's disappearance meant that they were too late to save him. Just the thought of Kyle dying and how horrible he looked when they found him made him shiver. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than for Kyle to be okay. Stan could not imagine life without his super best friend.

Another half hour passed by before a doctor finally came out to talk to them. "Is Kyle okay?" Stan asked hopefully.

"Yes he should be okay," said the doctor.

"All right!" Stan and Kenny both said happily.

"You boys found him just in time. If it had been any later we probably would not of been able to save him," said the doctor.

"Can we see him?" Kenny asked.

"Certainly but I do have some bad news," the doctor replied.

"What?" Stan asked nervously.

"Well when Kyle fell he hit his head and slipped into a coma".

"When will he wake up?" Kenny asked.

"We're not sure but hopefully soon," said the doctor.

Stan and Kenny then hurried past the doctor into Kyle's room. Kyle was lying unconscious on the hospital bed. He looked less pale than before and was no longer bleeding. He still had his hat on with his forehead bandaged up. He was hooked up to a heart monitor that was steadily beeping.

"Well at least he looks better than when we found him," said Kenny.

Stan ignored his friend and pulled up a chair to Kyle's bedside and stood up on it to get a better view. He stared at Kyle's relaxed face not acknowledging anything else around him. Kenny tried to comfort his friend but failed miserably. Eventually Kenny gave up and left leaving Stan alone with his best friend.

**I've got some bad news but it's not about this story. I just read on that there won't be anymore new episodes of South Park until October! :( The second half of season twelve is apparently on hold for right now.**


	17. Thanks

**So some of you big fans already knew about the whole no new episodes until the fall. That's okay I just wanted to let you know.**

**Chapter 17**

**Thanks**

Stan stayed with Kyle all that night. Kyle's parents were called by the doctor and told about what had happened. They rushed to the hospital and stayed in the hospital room with Stan waiting for Kyle to wake up.

Stan knew it was rude but he was relieved when the Broflovski family went home around midnight due to Ike needing to go to bed. Stan was tired of listening to Ike asking broken sentence questions about what was wrong with his brother. Sheila was also crying the whole time from both happiness and sadness at the same time which got on Stan's nerves. He was too upset to be around other people at the moment. He just wanted to be left alone with Kyle.

Sheila had called Stan's mother and she agreed to let Stan spend the night at the hospital. Right after Kyle's family left to much of Stan's annoyance doctors came in to check on Kyle again. It wasn't till about one in the morning that Stan was alone again with Kyle. He just sat in his chair by Kyle's bedside and stared at his friend.

After awhile Stan began to realize how exhausted he was. He felt like he hadn't slept in days so he folded his arms and laid his head on them on the edge of Kyle's bed and dozed off.

Hours later the sun started to come up. Bright sunlight shown through the windows lighting up the once dark room.

Stan suddenly awoke startled when he felt something touch his shoulder. He quickly looked up and gasped in surprise to see that Kyle was now completely awake. He was smiling at him and had a hand on Stan's shoulder to wake him up.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted happily.

He jumped up onto the bed so that he was standing on his knees and gave Kyle a tight hug forcing Kyle to sit up as well. Kyle was surprised at first then hugged back. When they pulled away Stan said smiling, "Dude I'm so glad you're okay!".

"Thanks to you. You saved my life," Kyle replied happily.

"I think we should thank the person who left me that note," said Stan.

Kyle nodded in agreement and the two then engaged in conversation about the crazy events that had happened over the last few days.

Meanwhile without Stan and Kyle knowing Cartman and Butters were spying on them through the window. When Stan mentioned the note Cartman turned to Butters and put a finger to his lips signaling to Butters to never mention what he and Butters had done to anyone. Butters understood and gave Cartman an approving thumbs up.

**The End**

**Aww wasn't that cute? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was a whole lot). This story has gotten more reviews than any other story I've written. Thank you all so much! I'm going to write another SP story soon so keep and eye out for it. Until then, bye. **


End file.
